Utsuro Tousen and the Arrancars
by HallowShark1
Summary: Utsuro is Kaname's young son who is trying to make it in this world.But, when the arrancars try to help raise him, what messes do they it into? yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yo'! First Bleach fanfic! Yay! This story is purely for fun, and is more humor then drama!

Bleach and all charas (c) Tite Kubo

____________________________________________________________________________

She had lied.

Said he loved him. Then left him for Kenpachi.

Aizen had lied when he said; "Captain Tousen has been with us from the beginning."

He left because of her. Kaname was so angry, he never wanted to see Laura Patana again. Well, have contact , he left the soul society for good. He left to live in the halls of Las Noches. But one day something was left outside the door. Something small, blind, with big gray eyes, and a cute little smile. A baby.

The baby was his, and he wasn't going to turn his back on his son.

Whom he named…

Utsuro Tousen.


	2. Meeting the baby

Tousen walked back into the deep halls of Las Noches with the tiny baby in his hands. Wonderwice closely followed, anxious to see what was in his care takers hands.

"Ahh…?" he groaned.

"Shhh… Wonderwice…" hissed Kaname.

He walked into Aizen's room.

"Um…. Aizen-sama…" he began.

Then all the espadas turned toward him.

'Crap a meeting…' he thought.

" What wrong Kaname? " he asked.

"Ahh…I'll come back lat-"

" Is that a baby? " asked Ulqiorra.

" You had a baby Tousen-san? " asked Yammy.

"I-"

"What the fu-" Grimmjow began.

"Don't cuss around the baby! " yelled Luppi's ghost

"Wait whose the mom?" Halibel asked.

(From now on it shall be like an rp)

Kaname: Wel-

Nnoitra: Thats none of our bu-

Wonderwice: ahhh….

Stark: Well we should at least kn-

Aizen: Kaname explain.

Kaname I'm trying to b-

Yammy: So wait, I always thought Kaname was-

Grimmjow: A virgin, yeah, I t-

Ulqiorra: Everyone pl-

Luppi: awwww… He's so cute!

Kaname: Will someone let me-

Gin: Whoa, Tousen is a pimp!

Yammy: Shut up Gin!

Wonderwice: UNDERWEAR! :D

Everyone stopped. They stared at Wonderwice.

"…What the fuck?" asked Grimmjow.

Halibel hit him.

"Don't cuss around the baby."

"What's his name? " asked Luppi's ghost.

"I don't know. " muttered Kaname.

"Is he blind? " asked Yammy.

"Yes…" said Ulqiorra.  
"Can we name his Luppi Jr.? " asked Luppi.

"No. " said Tousen.

"Lets name him Grimmy. " said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Why you wanna give the baby an ugly name? " asked Yammy.

"Ahh… Pepper? " asked Halibel.

"No, no." said the father.

"…? Doggie? " asked Wonderwice.

Kaname chuckled.

"No, sorry little one. "

"…. I have one…."

Everyone looked at Ulqiorra.

"What?" they all said in a union.

"…Utsuro. " he said blankly.

At this the baby looked up.

Kaname chuckled.

"He likes that. Utsuro it is then. Utsuro Tousen. "


	3. TO DA STORE!

The next day…

Kaname and the others were in the living room playing with little Utsuro. Then they smelled some. Something foul.

"Man! What The hell is that!? " Yelled Grimmjow.

Wonderwice sniffed the air, and walked over to the baby.

"…? Doggie smell! "He yelled.

" But why? " asked Yammy.

Tousen turned the baby around, and opened the back of his diaper. He recoiled at the scent.

"Ewwww…"

"What is that that stuff!? " yelled Ghost Luppi.

" I don't know…" said Kaname.

"Well, what do we do? " asked Ulqiorra.

"…. Change his diaper? " Said Gin.

"His what? " asked every arrancar in the room aside from Wonderwice.

"Oh yeah…" said Kaname

"Well when a baby goes potty, where do y'all think it goes? "

Everyone stay silent.

"ITS POOPIE! " yelled Gin.

" Eww… okay, lets go to the store then…" said Kaname.

"The what… " Asked Grimmjow

"The mar'ket mon! " said Kaname in a Jamaican accent, then he cover his mouth, making the 'o.o' face.

Everyone stared.

"Holy shit dude…" said Ulqiorra.

~At the store~

Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi's ghost, Wonderwice and Kaname all walked in the store.

Everyone stared, but quickly looked away.

"Okay, guys don't get los-" Kaname stared, but when he turned around, all but Wonderwice were gone. He sighed.

"Come on Wonderwice lets go…"

After getting the diapers, eggs, milk, flour, tea, grapes, juice, beer, honey, butter, bread, beer, lamb chicken, spice's toys, hot chocolate and baby food, which cost $198.50.

Then they had to find everyone. Kaname found Grimmjow first.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME! I'M LOST! OH GOD! " He yelled crying.

Kaname shook his head.

"Grimmjow tell me, how can a blind man not get lost in here, and you do? " he asked.

"Uhhh… I wasn't lost I was acting…"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…"

Then Luppi flew over holding toys.

"I WANT ALL THIIS PLEASE TOUSEN-SAMA!?"

"No Luppi…"

"Please?"  
"No."

"Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"OKAY!" yelled Tousen.

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

" You can stop now. "

" IwishIcouldbuti'mstuck- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Kaname but his face to his palm and shook his head. Just then on the intercom, "It's Not Unusual" began to play. Kaname heard Yammy's voice and followed it. When he found him, he was doing that Carlton dance. But Tousen couldn't see, but he saw Yammy spiritual pressure move in that fashion. Luppi, Kaname and, Grimmjow just began to laugh and laugh. When Yammy notice, he stopped and began to blush, his dark skin, turning the slightest tint of red.

"Umm…. no one saw that. " he muttered.

" Right. Lets go, we have everything. "

"Okay. " said everyone.


End file.
